


coming down is the hardest thing

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has rainbow wings, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Castiel wants to share something special with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	coming down is the hardest thing

Dean slowly woke up, opening his eyes to see his angel lying beside him, still fast asleep. Castiel had asked Jack to give him the ability to sleep when he'd resurrected him from the Empty so he could sleep with Dean, since Dean still thought it was weird for Cas to watch him for hours on end while he slept. Dean smiled softly at the angel's peaceful face and leaned forward, softly kissing his forehead, then the bridge of his nose. "Hey," he whispered. "Wake up, angel."

Cas grunted softly, then blinked his blue eyes open several times. He focused on Dean and smiled sleepily. "Hello, Dean," he mumbled, his voice even more gravelly than usual. Dean laughed softly, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Getting to wake up, everyday, like this, with his angel. This really was Heaven.

* * *

"Cas, what are we doin' out here?" Dean said as the angel led him by the hand out into the open meadow a few clicks away from their cottage. He pulled Cas toward him by the hips. "Wouldn't you rather stay in bed all morning?" Dean waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Cas smirked. "As tempting as that is..." He lightly kissed Dean's lips. "...I have a purpose for being here."

"Oh yeah? And what's that."

Cas cleared his throat, seeming almost...nervous as he took Dean's hands in his. "You've...shared with me...arguably one of the most amazing experiences a human can have." He blushed.

"Oh, I was that good, huh?" Dean said, grinning.

Cas rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, well...now I want to share with _you_...the best part of being an angel." He smiled, brimming with excitement. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And that would...be...?"

Cas took a deep breath. "I want to take you flying," he said.

"Flying?" Dean's face fell immediately in apprehension.

"I-I know you're not exactly comfortable with flight. But I thought...since you are in _Heaven_ -"

"I can't exactly fall to my death," Dean finished for him. "You make a good point."

"But I understand if you'd rather not," Cas said, eyes crinkling with disappointment nevertheless.

Dean couldn't stand to see his angel that way. "Hey," he said, cupping Cas's jaw. "I've trusted you with...well, everything. I trust you with this."

Cas practically beamed. "Really?"

"Yep. Let's go flying," Dean said with a nod, ignoring his stomach's gymnastics routine.

"Okay." Cas took another breath. "You might wanna stand back."

"Stand back?" Dean asked even as Cas was backing away from him. "For wh-... ** _oh_**."

Cas rolled his back and shoulder muscles as two enormous _wings_ unfurled majestically from his back, spreading out to their full extent on either side of him. They were _enormous_. The span of just one was almost as long as Baby, and the longest feather of the bunch was longer than Dean's arm. No wonder Cas had brought them all the way out here, he needed the space for his giant wings. They made a mighty rustle as they flapped, tossing up a strong breeze. Cas smiled at Dean, tilting his head shyly.

"Holy... _crap_ ," Dean whispered, slowly approaching, staring at them in awe. " _These_ are your wings?"

"You've never really seen them. You couldn't have when you were alive. They technically exist on another astral plane as the physical world. But here in Heaven..." Cas gestured to his very visible wings.

"They're...they're..." Dean's mouth moved, trying to make words. "They're... _rainbow!_ "

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose they are," Cas said, studying at his feathers casually. Starting at where they attached at his back and all along the top edge, his plumage was shades of pink and red, bleeding down into orange, yellow, and so on, until they reached their indigo and periwinkle tips. The feathers seemed to shimmer as they rippled in the golden sunlight.

"Do... _all_ angels have rainbow wings?" Dean said, blinking.

"No, actually. I think I'm the only one. Most angels have white, black, or grey wings, though there are exceptions. Lucifer had red wings, and Gabriel had brown ones. I even once knew an angel who had wings like a Monarch butterfly's."

"So you're tellin' me..." Dean broke into a grin. "The only gay angel in Heaven has _gay pride wings?_ "

"Dean, angels don't experience sexual orientation in the same way as-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dean laughed, pulling Cas into his arms. "They're gorgeous, Cas. Just like you."

Cas blushed happily, and Dean couldn't help but pull him into a kiss. When they broke apart, Cas smiled mischievously. "You should probably hang on."

"Huh?"

Cas's wings flapped warningly. Dean yelped and clung onto Castiel like a koala bear, his arms encircling Cas's shoulders and his legs winding their way around his thighs. Cas pulled Dean into a tight grip, grinned at him excitedly...and took off.

"Ah!" Dean squeaked, hiding his face in Cas's shoulder as the ground _dropped_ out from underneath them. Cas's wings beat like thunder in Dean's ears, and the wind roared.

Cas's hold on him, however, remained secure. "Dean," he whispered in his ear. "Look."

Dean risked a peek, then quickly closed his eyes again, holding on for dear life. Then he opened his eyes once more and really _looked_. A breath of awe escaped him. "Holy _shit_..."

The landscape of Dean's Heaven was rushing past underneath them, a blur of brown dirt roads and dark green pine trees. He spotted a tiny black rectangle below and realized it was _Baby_. Dean's initial terror faded away and the biggest grin spread across his face. "Holy crap...this is _amazing!_ " he hollered.

Cas laughed victoriously.

They swooped over the countryside, past their cottage and the Roadhouse and John and Mary's house and the lake where Dean liked to go fishing. Dean felt like Superman...or probably more like Lois Lane, since Cas was doing the flying. His heart was beating so hard, not out of fear, but exhilaration.

"This is _awesom_ _e_ ," Dean said, totally breathless, unable to take his eyes off the incredible view. "All those times you flew off somewhere...the times you teleported me to someplace...was _this_ what it was like?!"

"It was," Castiel replied. "Only those times, you weren't present in the moment with me." He smiled warmly at Dean, pressing their foreheads together. "This makes it so much better."

"Damn...when you lost your wings, it must've _killed_ you to give this up," Dean said.

"It was very hard. Flying...it gives one a sense of freedom few people will ever know."

Dean gave him a sympathetic look. If someone took Baby from him, he'd feel like he was in a cage. Then he spotted something in the distance. "Hey, is that Sam's house up ahead? Let's go say hi." Dean grinned wickedly.

Sam was outside with Eileen, tending their garden together when Cas and Dean swept closer to the ground. Sam perked up at the sound of feathers flapping and looked around. Dean could've sworn his eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates when he saw the two of them barreling toward him. 

_"Hiya, Sammy!"_ Dean yelled gleefully as the sheer force of Cas's wing beats sent Sam tripping backward and stumbling to the ground. Dean could hear Eileen dying with laughter as Sam angrily yelled " _FUCK YOU, DEAN!"_ before they were out of earshot.

Finally, Cas was touching back down in the meadow and easing his grip on Dean. "Holy shit! Can we do that again?!" Dean exclaimed, his body buzzing with excitement. Suddenly his knees buckled and he swayed dangerously, suddenly dizzy. "Whoa-"

"I've got you." Castiel was gently lowering him to the ground, laying him out across his lap, one hand supporting his head. "You just had a major adrenaline rush. You should probably lie still for a second."

"Okay," Dean breathed, admittedly feeling a little light-headed. He smiled at the sight of Cas's wings curling around them like a tent. He reached out and affectionately stroked a couple of his feathers. "These really are beautiful, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas seemed to preen under his touch. "I'm glad you like them. I've waited a very long time to show them to you."

Dean softly touched Cas's cheek and smiled. Then his expression turned playful again. "Hey, do you think there's a way to combine sex _and_ flying? I bet that would be, like, the _ultimate_ high." Cas rolled his eyes, unable to suppress his own smile.


End file.
